bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Volume 6/Extras
Info from the Extra Pages of Volume 6. The Digression The explosive birth of "Eraser Head" Present Mic: You haven't chosen a name yet?! Eraser Head: I don't want to make media appearances. I'm not suited to it Present Mic: How about... Eraser Head! Eraser Head: Fine. Let's go with that Izuku: Sensei didn't even pick his own name!! Mina's Extremely Adorable Breakdown Corner Since the alien queen appeared in the sequel to Aliens, technically, I should've gone with "Cameron Hero" instead of "Ridley Hero"! But the one who everyone associates with Alien is director Ridley Scott! Sorry about that. Graffiti Corner Cucumberrr Ochaco Uraraka's Costume The "Costume explanations to fill in the annoying blank pages" corner. Urarakamet- Reduces stress on the ears semicircular canals. Urarakawrist- Contains blood pressure cuff-like devices to increase and decrease pressure. Bumps at the wrist help to suppress nausea via pressure point stimulation Urarakaneck- The pressure point bumps here help to reduce the severity of headaches and the like Ochachakaleg- Designed to aid in landing after leaps from high places. The sole at the tips of the toes is made of a shock-absorbent, cushiony material. The stiff spring in the heel also softens landings. All in all: mostly there to counteract nausea. Gran Torino Profile *Age: Unknown *Birthday: January 28 *Height: 120 cm *Favourite Things: Taiyaki, Being inactive Behind the Scenes Some people will instantly recognize the Dagobah sensibility about him. For the "teacher's teacher," I had to go with this sort of gag-oriented guy. Absolutely love the fusion of an old man with a simple/cliche superhero costume and the aforementioned Dagobah feet. Tsunagu Hakamata (Best Jeanist) Profile *Age: 35 *Birthday: October 5 *Height: 190 cm *Favourite Thing: Wolves Behind the Scenes Despite his look, I'm thinking he's pretty strong. I've got a time for his real debut in mind, but it might come even sooner than that. I'll introduce his Quirk right here at least. He can manipulate textiles at will. As long as his opponent's wearing clothes, his Quirk is incredibly strong and nigh unbeatable. As a fashion icon, he's popular with multiple demographics, ranging from the youth to the middle-aged. The Pros Battle Hero: Gunhead Quirk: Gatling He's got gun-like devices attached to his arms that can shoot out hardened, keratin-like masses. Gunhead specializes in hand-to-hand combat, so they mostly serve as warning shots. Chivalrous Hero: Fourth Kind Quirk: Quad Arms As his Quirk name suggests, he's literally got four arms. Fourth Kind also specializes in hand-to-hand combat, but perhaps more worthy of mention is his calm and collected nature that allows him to come up with battle tactics. Snake Hero: Uwabami Quirk: Serpentress The ends of her hair are snakes. The snakes are great at seeking out villains who may be fleeing or hiding, allowing for quick capture. She's not an amazing combatant by any means, but her assistance in arresting villains is undeniable. Masaki Mizushima (Normal Hero: Manual) Profile *Age: 28 *Birthday: December 5 *HeightL 176 cm *Favourite Things: Equilibrium, Houseplants Behind the Scenes He's a really minor character, but I like drawing him. The concept with him was to have him not stand out in any way. He's totally average. A modern hero who does things by the book. And that hero name is definitely not his way of being self-deprecating. Definitely not. He chose to mentor Iida, specifically because he felt sympathy for the boy. Rough Draft Corner ("Filling in blank pages" corner) This is a rough draft of pages from Volume 5's "Deku vs. Todoroki" (No.39). If you compare this with the graphic novel release, you'll notice that the the panel placements are slightly different (the middle section of the left page in particular). That's because when you have a double page spread, you want four rows of panels on each side. It's a matter of presentation, not just panel placement. Once I get the green light for the rough draft, I go ahead and fiddle with the composition and dialogue too. I'm always in a battle against deadlines, so the purpose of the rough draft is to give a quick and dirty presentation of the flow of the chapter, with less room for details. So once I get the get that green light, I'll self-edit certain spots for the final draft. Sometimes, my editor tells me a chapter came out better than in the rough draft, which is a thrill - though it's only happened once or twice. In summary, time doesn't grow on trees. End of lesson! Uraraka's Economical Meal Plan: First Edition (Also the last edition) She doesn't eat. Anime Version At last! The anime I've dreamed of! It was only just announced, so I can't mention any details yet, but I'm super pumped for it! Things might've changed since I was a kid, but I remember being glued to the TV watching my favourite shows, so I'm thrilled to think that boys and girls today will get to enjoy my work that way too. I'll keep working hard! The Author's Own Page YAYYYYYY!! Horikoshi's Assistants Yokoyama-san Always helping me out. Ryu Horie Goodbye. Thanks for everything. Keisuke Ikeda Got a huge body. Hirofumi Neda His spin-off manga in ''Shonen Jump ''has started!! Goodbye!! Mitsuo Yuzawa Brush-pen!! Monji-san My supervisor/editor. I'm always causing trouble for him. Ippei Watanabe Good looking dude. Hiroyuki Fujiya It's Fuyumi. Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras